Cases and holders for cell phones and other mobile devices are well known in the art. Nearly every such device has a corresponding holder that provides the user with benefits like protection from the elements and impacts such as that from dropping the phone. Holders may also include clips, clasps, or similar features that allow a user to easily carry the phone on their belt or attached to the side of a purse or bag. Cell phone and mobile device holders may also have aesthetically pleasing features.
Traditional cases and holders are extremely useful, yet they also have their deficiencies. One significant deficiency is that each different cell phone or mobile device requires a unique holder configured or adapted to cooperate with the particular dimensions, exterior shape, and arrangement of components on the particular device. Accordingly, users must purchase a new case or holder each time they change or upgrade their mobile device and for each such device that they own or use. This is an added expense and results in a collection of unuseable and/or unwanted cases and holders as each mobile device is replaced with a newer/different version.
There is a need in the art for a holder for mobile devices that is adaptable to a variety of different mobile devices. Such a holder that is adaptable to mobile devices of varied dimensions and surface configurations would be beneficial.